The Strix
by Oldest Muse
Summary: Alice is a member of one of Seattle's favorite local bands currently in need of a guitarist. When she attends an open mic and hears "the one," will the title fit the man in a way not related to the music?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** Alice, and other member of the Cullen clan (Bella included) are property of Stephanie Myer. All other characters as well as the story belong to myself.

**Author's Note:**

I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time and to be honest I'm not sure if what I want to write fits how I like to write or vice versa. I hope to make this story a good piece of fiction so please let me know if it isn't up to standards.

**Introduction**

I was sweaty. My short black hair clung to my face and neck as I jumped off the low platform after taking my equipment and organizing our cables. The show had gone well, better than some of our more recent ones but not the best by far. It was hard for us to perform our best when the band was incomplete.

The band. I looked over my shoulder as the guys helped Austin move his drum set for the next group to take our place. I should be helping, but the chances of them letting me were close to none. I was too "fragile," which we all knew was ridiculous, I could fight with the best of them. But at 20 and the stature of a 10 year old or smaller I guess it was a reasonable concern, don't want to loose your vocalist in a tragic cymbal accident.

I felt a hand and looked over to see Dylan, our rhythm guitarist.

"Good show pip squeak!" God I hated when they called me that, or anything else referring to my size for that matter.

"You too, and don't forget I'm older than you asshole." By five months but who's counting?

"Has nothing to do with age babe, not my fault you weigh 90 pounds soaking wet after thanksgiving dinner." I smacked him in the stomach, and he walked away chuckling. The thanksgiving dinner thing was factual. Junior year of high school they thought it would be so much fun to push me into the freezing pool and carry me squealing, kicking, and biting to a scale.

I sighed and laughed. Grabbing my mic case I walked out to the venue's loading zone and lit a cigarette. Inhaling deeply I put my microphone into our shabby shithole of a van and started to the venue's door so Dylan and Elijah (our bassist) could hand me down their instruments and our box of cables. The boys finished with the drums as I took a final drag, and once the van was loaded we turned to head inside and support the other bands.

The sound of the band on stage doing their sound check pounded into my ears the second we stepped inside. People wandered over to us, complimenting our set and asking questions. I smiled to them and answered what I could, making sure to point out our merchandise table frequently. When the first bass line of a new song came from the stage, we got a break from the group that had gathered. I looked to my right at the three boys who were my best friends. Eli stood a head over me long hair straightened better than I could ever do with mine, Dylan closest to my size and scruffy all over, then Austin easily the most mature of all of us.

We were one of Seattle's favorite local bands, we were The Strix and we were family. However, our family was in a bit of a struggle now, having lost a guitarist to an east coast college. It wasn't a huge problem I suppose. We could play and perform and our modest following would love us all the same. But for the guys and me, the music was not the same.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Music is my life. For as long as I can remember I would sing and dance to everything I heard. Eventually I started to sing in school choirs and even did some musicals. As long as I could perform I was happy. I joined my first band in 8th grade, needless to say we were nothing great but every school talent show and high school battle of the bands I felt like I was alive. My second band got together the summer before my junior year, when I was 17. And I was still with them now.

We were called The Strix (which is some roman mythological bird and relates to owls and vampires in some way. Dylan chose it.) When we started we were a simple cover band of sorts, covering songs from The Beatles to Between the Buried and Me as best we could. Now, 3 and some odd years later, we had a vast selection of original songs and could cover anything the crowd yelled at us, Free Bird included. Until recently our band had consisted of five members: Myself on vocals, Dylan on rhythm guitar, Elijah on bass, Austin on drums, and the guitar prodigy Chris.

Now we were 4, and in desperate need of a Chris replacement. Which brought us here, the abandoned warehouse we called practice space. I looked around at the 3 other members of my band. Dylan was hogging the dusty couch we had rescued from a dumpster, Eli sat next to him on the armrest, and Austin was sitting cross-legged on the floor. All of them stared at me, their various states of grunge made me smile. We were here for a meeting, to organize a search party. There had to be a decent replacement for guitar somewhere and we were going to find him (or her).

"Alright, I think we all know why were here and it is of extreme importance." I put my hands on my non-existent hips. "We need to replace Chris, we've had our mourning period and it simply can't go on." Eli arched an eyebrow, I think. It's hard to tell with all the hair in his face.

"We know Alice." He stated cleanly, "The question is where are we going to find someone that can do the solo in Nine Muse cleanly." Nine Muse was easily our most popular song and the solo was fast, with a lot of tapping.

"No idea honestly. But there has to be someone in the state that can do it. It's simply a matter of finding them. Which is why I have developed a plan that even Dylan can keep up with." Austin and Eli snorted, Dylan acted oblivious, or he could have actually been so.

"Enlighten us." Austin spoke up, looking at me curiously. Everyone knew when I had a plan it would involve some crazy ideas.

"It's easy really. We'll split up kind of. Dylan and I will go around town and post flyers I've made, you and Eli will run auditions, and we will all go to open mics and keep an eye open." Okay, so this plan wasn't too crazy. "But in the end we all have to choose, and I want us to find someone as quickly as possible. The Seattle Battle of the Bands is coming up and I want to be a complete band for it!" That part was crazy.

"Alice! The elimination rounds start in a month and a half. We can't find someone and teach them everything by then." Ah, Dylan speaks.

"Dyl, of course we can. I know it, are you going to bet against me?" No one ever bets against me. He shook his shaggy head and looked at the other two who were shaking their heads. Whether in amusement or to say no to betting against me, I don't know. "Okay, class dismissed. But remember it is Friday, go find a venue, coffee shop, someplace and pick up a guitarist!"

The boys left quickly, Austin saying something about picking up girls instead and Dylan jabbering on his cell phone to Chloe, his girlfriend. I walked to my car, a beat up jeep I could hardly reach the pedals of, and climbed in. I started the engine and snapped open my phone, hitting 5 and pressing send the phone rang and my brother's voice floated slightly irritated over the line. I laughed, putting the car in drive.

"Why so rude Edward, I didn't interrupt anything inappropriate between you and Bells did I?" Bells, well Bella really,is Edward's fiancé and one of my close friends.

"Of course not!" He snapped but Bella's giggle in the background gave him away. I smiled as she shouted a sweet hello to me over the line.

"Hi Bella!" I replied and turned the conversation back to my brother. "I won't keep you long. I just need to know where that open mic you're performing at tonight is." He gave me the name of a café on the outside of town, "And what time does it start?" He quickly mumbled 7, and I told him goodbye making sure to mention something along the lines of "no glove no love."

I snapped my phone shut and glanced at the clock on the dash. Tonight I would begin my search. I had a feeling that everything would fall in to place soon. I pulled up to my tiny apartment and ran inside to change. If I was going to a coffee shop filled with cute musicians I better look my best.


End file.
